


Just Your Hands

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, johndo love each other a lot and sometimes have kinky sex au, the tags seem intense but i promise the fic is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Johnny wants Doyoung to put his pretty hands around his neck





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this so please let me know if there should be more tags and/ warnings. Thank you.

This is Johnny’s favorite part of the day, stripping down to his boxers and sliding into bed next to Doyoung. Johnny doesn’t have a particularly hard or stressful life, but sometimes he thought everything was just too hectic, too _loud_. Being with Doyoung was peaceful, easy, and after a long day all Johnny wanted was to be taken care of.

“Your feet are cold,” Doyoung complains as Johnny tucks said cold feet under Doyoung’s calves where his pajama bottoms had risen up. Instead of pulling away he rearranges the comforter and shifts to accommodate the press of Johnny’s body against his own. Doyoung is immersed in whatever TV show he’s watching so Johnny knows better than to disturb him. Anyway he doesn’t really want to talk, just touch. Silently he takes Doyoung’s left hand in his. The way Doyoung’s fingertips barely peek out of the too long sleeves means that he’s wearing one of Johnny’s sweaters which, of course, makes him smile. Doyoung often accused him of being too cheesy, but that was fine since it was true. There was no denying the heart, stars, and rainbows that he felt whenever Doyoung smiled at him. A fool in love, that’s what he is. He turns Doyoung’s hand palm side up and uses both his thumbs to ease away some of the tension of the day. Doyoung makes a contented sort of sound and Johnny laughs under his breath.

“Your hands are so pretty,” Johnny says more to himself that to Doyoung. He kisses the pad of each finger which finally gets Doyoung’s full attention.

“Are they?”

“Mhm,” Johnny hums before taking Doyoung’s index finger into his mouth, sucking a little. He watches Doyoung’s face to gauge his reaction and is delighted when he sees his eyes darken. Besides being corny Johnny could also be a terrible tease.

“I see,” Doyoung replies, freeing his hand to rub his thumb over Johnny’s full bottom lip. He wants to kiss him already, but Doyoung has a feeling that Johnny needs something specific from him tonight so he refrains. “And where should I put these pretty hands of mine?”

Johnny cocks his head to one side, pretending to think before delivering the answer that makes Doyoung’s skin tingle all over. “Around my neck.”

They did this type of thing from time to time. It usually wasn’t anything too extreme, a little power play and some dirty talk. Johnny enjoyed being submissive and Doyoung loved to figure out what buttons to press to drive him crazy. Since Johnny wanted something out of the ordinary first things first…

“You want me to choke you, baby?”

The pet name signaled that the game was on and Johnny swallows thickly before replying, “Yes.” Doyoung didn’t need to be called anything specific, but Johnny had to answer all questions directly.

“With what?”

The way Doyoung is gently caressing his face is making it hard to focus, but Johnny forces himself to answer. “Just your hands.”

“Okay, baby. We can do that.” Finally he frees himself from the blankets to straddle Johnny’s hips. Doyoung leans forward to kiss Johnny soft and slow until he can feel his boyfriend squirm underneath him, wanting more. “What’s your safe word?”

“Kansas,” Johnny replies, already a little breathless.

“How do you tap out?” Johnny reaches up and taps Doyoung’s thigh three times, a non verbal signal that they needed to stop whatever they’re doing.  “Good boy,” Doyoung praises and they’re kissing again. Kissing Doyoung was Johnny’s cure-all, reduced all Johnny’s surroundings to white noise, the thing that made everything better. The way Doyoung kissed demanded his full attention and even though it was familiar it was never boring. He opens his mouth for Doyoung, lets him kiss and nip and suck everywhere he wants, his body heating up from just Doyoung’s lips on his. He must let out a particularly loud whine because Doyoung finally pulls away.

“You okay?”

Johnny nods, but corrects himself when Doyoung furrows his eyebrows at him in disapproval. “Yes.”

“What do you need, sweetheart. Tell me so I can give it to you.” The expression on Johnny’s face is almost innocent and Doyoung is surprised at the wave of fondness that washes over him in that moment. After one too many bad relationships Doyoung had given up on love until Johnny had come along. In the grand scheme of thing two years isn’t that much time, but to Doyoung the two years he spent with Johnny had changed his life.

 “Can you take your shirt off now?” Johnny asks, interrupting his thoughts. “I want to touch you.”

Instead of replying Doyoung tugs the sweater up and over his head. The t-shirt he’s wearing underneath also belongs to Johnny, the collar so stretched out from overuse that it hangs lopsided on Doyoung’s body exposing one shoulder. Johnny’s eyes zero in on the dip of Doyoung’s collarbone and how badly he wants to touch it, run his tongue along the curve of it while Doyoung fucks him.

“Beautiful,” Johnny mumbles before he can stop himself, eyes widening when he realizes he’s spoken out of turn. “Sorry,” he apologizes lowering his gaze.

“Since I liked what you said,” Doyoung starts, ridding himself of the t-shirt, “I’ll let it slide.” Their eyes meet again and Doyoung smiles. “You can touch me.” Johnny doesn’t have to be told twice and he pulls Doyoung down for another kiss, as if being allowed to touch unleashes the desperation that he’d been holding in. Johnny’s hands touch every patch of Doyoung’s naked skin, tangling in his hair as Doyoung ruts against him, teasing.

“Think you can come twice, baby? I want to taste you before I fuck you.”

“Yes. Yes, please.”

There’s a particularly sensitive spot behind Johnny’s left ear and Doyoung latches onto it, knowing that Johnny’s hair has grown long enough to cover the mark he’ll leave.

“Do you like when I mark you like that?” Doyoung asks, licking the soon to be hickey one more time.

“I like it,” Johnny replies without hesitation, his arms wrapping around Doyoung’s waist in an attempt to keep their crotches pressed together.

“Tell me why.” He watches as Johnny’s faces flushes in embarrassment and waits for a response.

“Be- because,” Johnny stutters and tries to look away, but Doyoung’s grip on his chin is firm and he knows if he resists any more that he’ll be pushing it. “Because I want everyone to know that I’m yours.”

“That’s right, baby,” Doyoung replies, spreading Johnny’s legs and settling in between them. “You’re mine.” He rids Johnny of his sweatpants and rubs his cheek affectionately against the bulge barely contained by thin fabric. There’s already a small wet spot on the front of the boxers and Johnny whines as Doyoung kisses it. “Keep your hands at your sides,” Doyoung instructs as he finally rids Johnny of his last article of clothing. “You can be loud, but no touching. Understand?”

Johnny barely has time to answer, “Yes,” before Doyoung takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Doyoung relaxes his throat and lowers himself further on Johnny’s cock, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside as he pulls away until just the head is in his mouth. He does this several more times before pulling completely off, pleased at the way Johnny’s cock is dripping a small puddle of pre come and his spit onto stomach.

“Wanna come, baby?” Doyoung asks, taking Johnny’s cock into his hand and stroking at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Yes,” Johnny answers, his eyes closed, head thrown back in pleasure.

“I think you can do better than that.” Doyoung’s tongue teases the slit and Johnny grips the sheets in an attempt to stay still.

“Please,” Johnny pants, begs, as Doyoung suckles the head of his cock. “Need to come so bad. Wanna come down your throat. Please.”

“Now that’s a good boy.”

Doyoung rises up on his knees to deep throat Johnny’s cock. He gags a little, exaggerating the noise because he knows Johnny likes it. Johnny can only grip the sheets even tighter, resisting the urge to grab Doyoung’s head and fuck his mouth like he really wants. He groans loudly when Doyoung starts to bob up and down on his cock, a hand stroking the part his mouth can’t reach. Johnny starts a quiet mantra of “please, please, please” and when Doyoung applies pressure right under his balls he’s done for, spilling into Doyoung’s mouth.

Doyoung has barely swallowed when he manhandles Johnny onto his stomach. He lifts Johnny’s hips up and the other man has no choice but to support his weight on his elbows. Johnny cries out, tired and over stimulated as Doyoung spreads his ass cheeks and uses the flat of his tongue to lick a strip right over his hole.

“That’s right, baby. Let me hear you.”

Johnny squirms against Doyoung’s mouth, unsure if he wants him to stop or if he doesn’t want it to end because it feels so fucking good. He does as he’s told, moaning loudly as Doyoung continues to work him open with just his mouth. Doyoung pushes his tongue past the first ring of muscle and Johnny jerks, pushing his ass back into Doyoung’s face. He alternates between tongue fucking Johnny and licking around his hole. Doyoung slowly and relentlessly works Johnny open, spit running down his chin and the back of Johnny’s thighs. Sometimes Doyoung thinks Johnny is crazy for allowing himself to be this vulnerable and that he’s even crazier for liking the taste of Johnny as much as he does. But when Johnny is like this, covered in sweat and arching back against him, he could care less. It’s filthy and they both love it.

“Feeling good there, baby?” Doyoung sits back on his heels, chuckling when Johnny barely manages to mumble a response. “Push up on your hands and stay like that.” Johnny’s movements are sluggish, but he obeys, turning his head to watch Doyoung get naked. Truthfully Doyoung is so hard that it’s starting to hurt, but tonight isn’t about him so he ignores it. After he retrieves the bottle of lube from the nightstand he returns to his spot on the bed. He caresses the back of Johnny’s thighs, cupping his cheeks and spreading them apart to blow on his hole, enjoying the way it makes Johnny’s entire body tense. “Good boy. So pretty,” Doyoung praises as he pushes the first finger inside. Johnny sighs, it still isn’t enough, but it still feels so damn good to finally be filled. Another finger and Johnny is panting, the stretch coming with a pleasurable sting as Doyoung’s long fingers scissor him open. A third finger and Johnny is crying out, pushing back onto Doyoung’s hand trying to find the right angle. “You take three fingers so nicely. So sexy.”

“Ngh… I…”

“Speak up, baby,” Doyoung coaxes, thrusting his fingers in and out.

“Want you so bad,” Johnny pants. “I… Fuck. Doyoung, I need you.”

A growl leaves Doyoung’s throat as he flips Johnny onto his back, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. This happened sometimes when he and Johnny were together like this, the tunnel vision, the overwhelming need to give Johnny everything he needs. Johnny’s legs fall apart naturally and Doyoung pushes his finger back inside the tight heat, curling them upwards and Johnny is moaning brokenly, writhing under his expert hands. Doyoung does this over and over, alternating between shallow thrusts and brushing against Johnny’s prostate until he reaches the breaking point.

“Enough,” Johnny rasps. “Stop, stop. I’m gonna come.” He groans when Doyoung pulls his fingers from his body.

“Such a good boy telling me you were about to come,” Doyoung says, kissing a trail up Johnny’s torso before settling beside him, giving his boyfriend time to calm down. “I think I’m gonna reward you for that.

“Yeah?” Johnny’s eyes are so wide and hopeful that Doyoung’s heart lurches in his chest. How had he found someone that was so good to him, that was so good _for_ him?

“Of course. My baby can have whatever he wants.” The pleased sound that Johnny makes is so cute that Doyoung can’t hold back from kissing him any longer. Johnny’s lips move against him almost lazily, his body completely pliant and Doyoung loves it. He loves to taste the inside of Johnny’s mouth, loves the way he can swallow his every breath and moan. “Tell me again,” Doyoung whispers, one of his hands sneaking down to stroke Johnny’s neglected cock. “Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna feel your hands around my neck,” Johnny replies, his face and chest flushing in want and embarrassment.

“While I fuck you?”

“Oh my god,” Johnny moans, back arching off the bed prettily as Doyoung shoves three fingers inside him again. “Doyoung, please.”

Even when they were together like this Doyoung took his time prepping Johnny. He never wanted to hurt his partner and pain wasn’t Johnny’s thing anyway. It was more about being vulnerable, letting go, and surrendering. Johnny had completely surrendered to him already, the need and desire apparent in every facial expression and tiny sound. He removes his fingers, quickly lubing up his cock and Johnny’s hole before looming over him.

“Look at me,” Doyoung commands and Johnny’s eyes fly open in an instant, eager to please so he can get what he wants. “Remember your safe word,” is the only warning Johnny gets before Doyoung slides into him in one fluid motion. “Fuck,” Doyoung grunts out, his head hanging low, hands braced against Johnny’s broad chest. “You feel so fucking good. So tight.” In response Johnny clenches around him. A low rumble leaves Doyoung’s chest and he starts really moving his hips, fucking Johnny hard and desperate just how they both like it. He uses his left hand to brace himself on the bed while his right hand settles across Johnny’s neck. Just the feeling of Doyoung’s hand makes Johnny whine both of his hands gripping Doyoung’s forearm not in panic, but to keep him in place. He watched Doyoung smirk, knowing exactly what he needs, and he’s prepared when Doyoung starts to snap his hips even faster. He grips Doyoung’s forearms harder in a silent plea and suddenly there’s pressure against his neck. Johnny tries to moan, but no sound comes out, he can’t speak and the only thing he can hear is the beating of his own heart inside his head. Doyoung moves on top of him, inside of him and Johnny watches, mouth open, gasping for a breath he can’t have. He feels like he could burst at any moment, his vision goes fuzzy around the edges and there’s a pleasurable ache at the base of his skull and Johnny’s world explodes.

When Johnny finally comes to he’s sitting in bed, his back pressed against Doyoung’s chest as Doyoung cards his fingers through his hair over and over. He thinks he could drift off again, but he shifts in Doyoung’s arms so he knows that he’s awake.

“There you are,” Doyoung says before places a kiss against Johnny’s temple. “I was starting to worry. You’ve never been out for that long.”

“Sorry.  Johnny’s throat feels surprisingly okay. Doyoung must’ve not pressed that hard. Johnny knew that Doyoung always worried, always held back, and even though he could take more the thought makes him feel warm all over. He shifts out of Doyoung’s hold to sit beside him instead, taking a sip of the glass of water that Doyoung hands him. “How long was I out?” He places the glass on the night stand and settles back into bed, pulling Doyoung down with him so they’re chest to chest.

“Almost forty five minutes.” Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up in alarm and Doyoung laughs, kissing him before he starts to thread his fingers through Johnny’s hair again. “Sleepy?” Johnny hums then sighs in contentment when Doyoung pulls him close so and he can tuck his head under his boyfriend’s chin.

“Thank you,” Johnny whispers, pressing a kiss to Doyoung’s sternum.

“For?”

“For everything. For being here with me. For being you.”

Johnny’s earnestness was a constant in their lives and yet it still managed to surprise Doyoung from time to time. “Sleep,” he mumbles against the mop of brown hair pressed against his chin head, smiling softly when he realizes that Johnny already is. “And you’re welcome.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I need an intervention.  
> Berry probably won't remember, but this entire thing was pretty much inspired by a conversation that we had when I should've been sleeping. "But isn't that almost every night?" Yeah, yeah. Don't judge me >.<
> 
> If you can guess why I made Johnny's safe word "Kansas" you win a lifetime supply of internet hugs from me.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
